


Ink

by kate882, larryspangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pastel!Eren, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean let's Eren pick out his latest tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Jean put out his cigarette on the wall of the school before walking in, looking around for Eren before he was even completely in the door. He wasn’t usually hard to spot, with the kind of outfits he wore. If Jean couldn’t spot the flowers and colors, he could generally spot the people glaring because of the flowers and colors. 

Jean found himself wondering what Eren would be wearing that day, hoping there would be a skirt involved since Eren had some nice legs, and a flower crown; just because they looked really good on him.

Jean spotted Eren by his locker. He was wearing a pastel purple shirt, a pink skirt, and a lilac flower crown to match. Before Jean could go up to him, a group of guys surrounded Eren.

"Sup gay boy?" The one in the football jersey asked. Eren just ignored them and continued to gather up his books. "You know, it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you." The guy said again, giving Eren a push.

Jean’s eyes narrowed when he saw the guy push him and he stormed up, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. “I’ll say it once before I break your nose. Fuck off.”

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you two fags alone, but you better watch your back, Jaeger. Jean won't always be there to protect your ass." The group walked off after that.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Eren said to Jean.

“I don’t get why you won’t.” Jean muttered, leaning against the locker next to Eren’s. “They’re being dicks, and you’re just letting them.”

"It's not worth it to argue back. It won't do anything. I would rather just let it happen than get involved. Plus, I like how I dress and act, so it doesn't really matter to me either way."

“I like how you dress and act too. That’s not the point.” Jean sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, using his teeth to mess with his lip ring as he tried to figure out how to phrase what he was saying. “The point is you shouldn’t just let people be assholes to you. You don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

"Why do you even care? It doesn't affect you anyway." Eren sighed.

Jean’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he looked at Eren with disbelief. “What do you mean ‘it doesn't affect me’? You’re my friend, so you getting bullied does affect me.”

"I'm okay, Jean, really. I can put up with a few bullies. Besides, I have you to put them in their place when they get too rough." Eren grinned at him.

Jean wanted to still be mad. He really did, but it was hard to do with Eren smiling at him like that, and dammit, Eren knew it too. He let out a small sigh and ruffled Eren’s hair, being careful not to knock off the flower crown. “Damn right you do.”

Eren readjusted his flower crown and smiled at Jean. "We should probably head to class now, before the bell rings."

“Did you do the homework?” Jean asked, starting to walk alongside Eren towards their first class.

"Jean, it's me, of course I did the homework. Wait, let me guess, you 'forgot' to do yours and you need to borrow mine to copy?"

Jean offered a crooked smile and a pleading look as reply to that.

Eren sighed, then reached into his pastel pink backpack. "Here" Eren said, holding out the worksheet to Jean. "I'm not doing this again you know. You are going to eventually have to do your own homework."

Jean didn’t point out that Eren always said he wasn’t doing it again, worried that Eren would decide to take that threat seriously if he did, and simply raised a pierced eyebrow at him instead. “Why do I have to do mine? You’re better at it, so I learn more copying your homework than doing mine wrong.” As soon as they sat down he pulled out his untouched worksheet and started quickly writing on it.

"If you don't do your homework, you are never going to learn. Plus, it may make you actually pay attention in class for once. That would be a miracle." Eren teased.

“You and I have different definitions of a miracle. It just sounds like sleep deprivation to me.” Jean replied.

"If you don't pass this class, then you will have no one to copy down answers from, so I suggest you pay a bit more attention. Plus history isn't all that bad, it's sort of like a story."

“I’ll have plenty of people to copy from. All the younger kids are scared of me.” He shrugged, passing Eren’s homework back to him. “Don’t worry though. I’ll pass. I’m not gonna let you move on without me. I’ll be more bored in class than I usually am without you.”

"You better pass. I'm not moving up a grade without you. We are going to graduate together and figure out this life thing. You just have to study a bit more, but you know I'm always here to help you with that." Eren said with a small smile.

“I’m thinking art major. I don’t need to study too much in history for that. And math can go fuck itself.” Jean changed what he thought was going to study after high school about once a month, but he thought he might actually stick with this one.

"You still need to pass your classes to get into college, and I thought you said that you wanted to major in poetry or something last month? Well whichever you choose, you’re going to need to pass your basic classes and that means no more crossing out math problems that you just don't want to do. You’re lucky that we have Mr. Smith this year or you would be failing." Eren said, sighing.

“Mr. Akerman hasn’t failed me yet though, and I do the same thing in chemistry. He just writes ‘fuck you’ next to the x’s.” Jean pointed out since Chem was the one class they didn’t share and Jean actually had to try and do his own work.

"Well that's because Mr. Ackerman is unmarried and pissed off most of the time. But hey, you are still passing the class and you aren't even copying my work. That shows that you can actually do it, if you put your mind to it." Eren said with a big grin across his face.

“I thought he and Mr. Smith were fucking. Shouldn’t that make him happier?”

"He has been in a better mood, but you couldn't make that man calm and happy even if you sedated him," Eren said, shaking his head.

“Probably, but he doesn’t count off when I cross things out instead of doing them, so he’s good in my book.” Jean replied as Mrs. Petra walked in. “Can you turn my homework into her? I wanna start early on the sleeping.”

"Really, Jean?" Eren sighed. "Hand me your work, I'll turn it in. This is only because I'm in a good mood, so feel lucky. Try not to drool this time," Eren teased.

“I don’t drool!” Jean said indignantly, but passed his work to Eren regardless.

"Sure you don't, and I hate pastel." Eren joked as he went up to turn in Jean and his homework.

Jean rolled his eyes, and folded his arms on the desk to rest his head on them. “Wake me up if Hange manages to set the building on fire or something.” He mumbled.

"I'll be sure to." Eren said, rolling his eyes as he sat back down.

“Thanks. You’re the best, babe.” He mumbled, already half asleep, and not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Eren blushed as he heard what Jean said.  _ Babe, huh? _ He thought to himself. He started thinking about it a bit more, before snapping himself out of it.  _ Jean is my best friend. I can't keep feeling this way, even if he is cute, funny, and sweet to me. Holy shit, snap out of it Eren. _ He thought to himself.

Jean woke up when he heard the bell ring, glancing around with a yawn before stretching. “Building not on fire then?”

"No, but you missed a great lecture on Abraham Lincoln," Eren told Jean, sarcastically. "Maybe it would be better if the building had caught on fire?"

“Nah, I’ve got shit in my locker I don’t want burned. If they’re going to be a fire I need to know ahead of time. My favorite boots and my leather jacket would burn right now.” 

"I see you are thinking of the important things to save in a fire. Who needs friends and family when you have nice boots and a wanna be badass leather jacket?" Eren teased Jean.

“Family doesn’t go here, and you’ve got the fire safety exits memorized. Mikasa and Armin will just sense where you are and make it out, and Marco understands me. He’ll be at my locker trying to break it open as well. Friends and family will be fine.” Jean waved off the teasing, getting to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You have a point. I swear, my sister is physic when it comes to me. Well, if it came down to between me or your outfit, I would hope you choose me," Eren said, smiling.

Jean pretended to consider it for a moment before slinging an arm around Eren’s shoulders. “I can buy new clothes. I can’t get a new you.”

Eren blushed at the contact. "True. Without me, who would do your homework and get you out of trouble?" Eren said, frowning slightly. Eren was pretty confident on most things, but sometimes he is afraid that maybe Jean wouldn't need him if he found someone else to copy work down from. After all, he has Marco still.

“Armin might let me copy off of him, and everyone likes Marco so I won’t get in trouble. But I’d still miss you way more than my outfit. Though, honestly, you’ll probably be saving  _ me _ from the fire, cause I used the safety paper they gave us on the first day as cigarette paper when Annie fucked up.” 

"You better still miss me" Eren joked, pushing him playfully. "I still can't believe you did that."

“She brought me straight tobacco instead of of actual cigarettes and my hands were starting to shake. What else was I supposed to do?” Jean complained.

"Maybe not smoke and live a few more years then you would now?" Eren suggested.  _ His smoking is pretty hot though _ Eren thought to himself. "Shut up brain," Eren mumbled.

Jean glanced at him with confusion. “You know, talking to yourself like that’s not generally healthy, but what’s your brain saying that’s bad enough that you need to verbally tell it to stop?”

Eren blushed. "It's nothing, just school stress, and shut up. Everyone talks to themselves sometimes, at least I don't sing Wrecking Ball in the shower."

“No, you just sing California Girls. And I only did that once, and that’s because it was stuck in my head from  _ you  _ playing it.” Jean argued.

"Sure Jean, I believe you," Eren said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I won't tell your fellow punks that you enjoy Miley licking sledge hammers."

“I’ll tell Mikasa about the time you sang along to some of my music if you do.” He replied with a grin. One of his favorite pastimes was playing it around her and seeing how long he could do it before it drove her crazy.

"You wouldn't dare. She would get mad at you too, and Mikasa mad is not a fun thing at all. Remember when Armin broke her phone by accident? Poor guy, didn't even see the rage coming."

Jean grinned at him. “I  _ would _ dare. Don’t you doubt me. I might just do it to prove you wrong.”

"Ok, do it, but I guess you’ll have to do your own homework as well then."

“That’s just evil.” Jean accused.

"You know you love me," Eren joked, playfully bumping into Jean as they walked towards the cafeteria for lunch.

“I do, but that doesn’t make you not evil.” He lifted the flower crown to ruffle Eren’s hair before placing it back on his head.

Eren looked down and blushed at Jean's words. "You know if you keep ruffling my hair, I'm going to get premature baldness and you will be the one paying for my hair growing products."

“Sure. I’ll be getting it for myself anyway since apparently bleach his damaging.” He said pointing at the blond tufts of hair peeking out from under his beanie.

"We can go bald together then." Eren joked, smiling at Jean. "So anyways, what are we doing for lunch?" Eren asked.

“I wanted to take a smoke break and let the line die down before I tried to get anything. Wanna go with me so you can get me out of trouble if I get caught smoking on campus?” He asked.

Eren sighed before nodding his head. "Let's go quick then, before the teachers start leaving for their own lunch breaks."

Jean grinned and pulled his lighter and cigarette box out. “Thanks.” He said, leading them outside, and lighting his cigarette.

Eren followed behind as Jean lead them outside. “You know those things will kill you,” Eren said. He didn’t love the habit, but he couldn’t deny that it was kind of attractive.

“Yeah, but so will just about everything else. I could get hit by a car crossing the street. I won’t enjoy that, but I can enjoy smoking.” Jean reasoned.

“Well, you better not die on me anytime soon Kirstein or I’ll personally raise you from the dead just to kill you again for dying on me,” Eren teased.

“I’ll be so impressed by your newly discovered resurrection powers I’ll manage to stick around the second time.”

Eren coughed, “Does that stuff even taste good because it smells like death.”

Jean shrugged. “I mean, not really. You can get flavored stuff, but that always taste weird. It doesn’t taste like much to me since I’m used to it. It’s more relaxing than anything.”

“You might want to hurry up if you wanna grab something quick to eat before class.”

Jean nodded and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out in a ring to show off a bit. “I’m almost done.” He assured Eren.

“The real question is if you are actually going to show up to PE after lunch or are you going to ditch like usual?”

“You could always ditch with me.” Jean suggested. “I’m thinking of getting a tattoo on my shoulder. I’ll let you pick what it is if you tag along.”

“Hmm...I may consider that for once because I’m not in the mood to run the mile today; plus I forgot my PE uniform and I would rather not run in this skirt. Should I?”

“I always advocate for missing school. You should know what my opinion on that question is.” He put out the cigarette and threw it out. “Ready to go back in?”

“Ready if you are. If I miss can I really pick out your tattoo?”

Jean nodded. “Sure, why not? I said you could after all.” He agreed, throwing an arm around Eren’s shoulders and walking back inside with him towards the lunch line.

Eren blushed at the feeling of Jean’s arm around his shoulders. _ I really shouldn't be blushing over this. Jean is my friend. Nothing more, right? _ Eren thought to himself, zoning out a bit.

“So, you gonna tag along or what?” Jean asked, waving a hand in front of Eren’s face when he noticed him spacing out.

Eren snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head.

Jean flashed a bright smile at him. “Great! So, what are you thinking I should get?”

“Hmm...I have some sketches in my journal that we could work with? I have this design that I really like, but I’m not positive if you would or not,” Eren said, blushing a bit and playing with his skirt.

“Well, show me while we eat. I’m sure I’ll like whatever it is.” Jean replied as he started picking out his food.

“Let me get it out now!” Eren said excitedly as he reached into his backpack and pulled out his journal. In the process one of the pages fell to the floor and Eren panicked, trying to pick it up quickly.

Jean bent down and picked it up for him, eyes scanning the paper as he did so. “Hey, this is pretty good.” He said, although he was a bit surprised to notice that it was him. And that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “When’d you draw this?”

Eren quickly snatched it out of his hands. “I was just doodling in class when I was bored. It’s nothing and not even that great,” Eren said blushing hard.

“You draw me when you’re bored?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“T-that’s not what I meant,” Eren stuttered out. “I meant I wasn’t really paying attention to what I was drawing and it sort of happened and it’s nothing. Let’s just go to the tattoo shop or whatever,” Eren said quickly standing up, trying to hide his bright red face.

“I thought we were going to eat though.” Jean complained, looking longingly at his tray, piled up with enough food to feed two people with a normal appetite, but would just barely hold him over until dinner.

“Fine, let’s just finish quickly and go,” Eren said, still blushing. “You better let me have some of your tatertots.”

“Get your own!” Jean protested, completely distracted from the drawing at the mention of food.

Eren smirked and stole a tatertot out of Jean’s hand before he could eat it. “I didn’t hear you, what about food?” Eren joked, as he ate the tatertot.

“You’re an awful friend.” Jean said, adopting a look of betrayal as he watched Eren eat his food.

Eren stole another one, smirking. “What are you going to do about it, Kirstien?”

Jean wrapped his arms around his tray protectively. “Save them from evil people like you, Jeager.” He replied, playfully glaring at Eren.

“Fine, eat your damn tatertots, just hurry up so we can leave before the bell...ok please just one more? I had no money today and I’m starving. Your poor, poor friend is starving and in need of food. You can’t abandon him now. Be the good person I know you are deep, deep, inside.”

“You could have just said that and I would have bought you lunch.” Jean told him, moving the tray so that it was between them, and starting to eat as well.

“I didn’t want to be a bother; you know how my parents are with money. I’m used to it, I just wanted some tatertots,” Eren said, grabbing a tatertot and dipped it into the ketchup.”

“You wouldn’t have been a bother.” Jean rolled his eyes. “Seriously, just let me know when you need food. I’m not going to let you starve or anything.”

“Thanks, Jean,” Eren said, smiling up at him with a bit of ketchup on his upper lip.

Jean laughed. “You’ve got ketchup on your face, Jaeger.” He told him, reaching forward and wiping it off with his thumb.

Eren looked down and blushed. “Thanks for that. Are you ready to go now because I would really rather not get caught by teachers for ditching. I haven’t gotten detention throughout high school, you know?”

“I do know, because I tease you about it every time I get detention.” Jean replied, getting up and throwing his tray away. “Alright, let’s head out.”

“Shut up, at least my teacher’s respect me for it. Plus, it makes it easier for you to get out of trouble, since you’re friends with me,” Eren said as they started to walk out.

“Mr. Ackerman loves to give me detention, and I’m pretty sure half of it is because I’m friends with you.” Jean argued.

“Just because I accidently spilled coffee on him one time doesn’t mean he has to be rude to me throughout all my years in this place,” Eren sighed.

“I didn’t think he liked you before that.” Jean said, pulling Eren with him behind a tree when he noticed a teacher walking past.

“Why did I agree to ditch with you again? If I get caught then I’m screwed and my perfect record is ruined.”

“We won’t get caught.” Jean waved off his concern. “I’ve done this a million times. My Latin teacher doesn't even know I’m part of his class.”

“Pinky promise?” Eren asked, holding out his pinky.

Jean rolled his eyes but linked their pinkies. “Yes. I promise. You’ll be fine.” He peeked around the tree and saw that the teacher was gone. “Come on, we’re clear.”

Eren hurried after Jean, still looking around nervously. “How far away is this place again?”

“Just a few blocks, but once we get off campus we’ll be good.” He said, grinning over his shoulder at Eren.

“Maybe one day I’ll get a tattoo as well,” Eren said, grinning. “If I ever get one, will you come with me? I’m not the best with needles.”

Jean looked a bit surprised at that. “Yeah, I’ll come with you. I didn’t think you were the tattoo type though.”

“I like how they look on you, so I’ve been thinking about it,” Eren said, looking down and blushing. “Maybe some lavender flowers that go around my wrist or something? I don’t know yet, I’ll figure it out when I get there.” Eren grinned at Jean.

“I think a flower tattoo will look good on you.” Jean told him, finally slowing down a bit when they got off campus.

“Thanks!” Eren said, smiling up at Jean. “I really like this tattoo.” Eren pointed to the blue and white wings tattoo on Jean’s bicep.

Jean looked down at it and smiled a bit. “Ah, yeah, that was one of my first. I think you recommended it to me too, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did. It reminds me of freedom, like soaring high above the trees and through the air. I love it.”

“Maybe you should get one if you get a tattoo. We’ll match.”

“Hmm...maybe, I’ll think about it. Don’t you think people would assume we’re dating if we have matching tattoos though? N-not that I care, I mean we are friends so it doesn’t really matter.” Eren blushed hard.

Jean sped up his pace a little so that Eren couldn’t see the light blush on his own face. “Well, plenty of people think that already.”

“Y-yea, that’s true.” Eren forced out a chuckle. “I wonder why? I mean you would never date me. I am so not your type,” Eren said, trying to hide the hint of sadness in his face.

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Why aren’t you my type?” Jean asked.

“Well, because I’m awkward, dress different, sort of a loser, not punk whatsoever, and I even wear skirts. You would probably go for some cooler older guy or girl with tattoos and such.”

“I don’t want to date an older version of myself.” He said rolling his eyes. “And you are  _ not  _ a loser. I don’t hang out with losers.”

“I’m a loser to everyone else at this school; you are just more accepting than the others. Plus, I’m not even that attractive,” Eren said, looking down at the ground.

Jean stopped walking entirely and turned to face Eren, walking over and cupping his face in his hands. He didn’t let himself think as he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Eren’s eyes widened, shocked at what Jean just did, but once his brain caught up to what was going on, he closed his eyes and kissed back.

Jean relaxed a bit when Eren started kissing back, tangling his fingers in the other’s hair and running his tongue along his lower lip.

Eren let out a small moan, then opened his mouth a bit to deepen the kiss.

Jean slipped his tongue into Eren’s mouth, wrapping one arm around his waist to pull him closer.

Eren gasped at the feeling of Jean’s tongue; he had totally forgotten about his tongue piercing until now. He reached up to wrap his arms around Jean’s neck, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Jean let his hand move down, grabbing Eren’s ass as he continued to kiss him.

Eren ran his nails down Jean’s back and nipped at his bottom lip softly.

Jean let out a small groan before pulling back to breath, resting his forehead on Eren’s. “You are my type.”

Eren took a breath in, “Wow, why didn’t you do that sooner?” He asked, looking quite flustered.

“Because I didn’t think you’d be into it.”

“Well you could have at least asked because that was sort of amazing,” Eren told him, blushing.

“You could have told me that you liked me and I would have.” He said with a grin.

“I guess I didn’t fully figure it out until more recently, but I think I’ve felt this way for a long time now,” He said, smiling at Jean. “Does this mean we are dating or. . . ?”  

“If you want to be, yeah.”

“I would really love it if we could be.”

Jean nodded. “Alright. Then yeah. We’re dating.”

Eren smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Jean’s waist, laying his head against Jean’s chest. “I’m really glad,” Eren said, nuzzling close.

“I am too.” He answered, and then smiled wide. “Hey, now if you get a matching tattoo with me it won’t matter if it makes people think we’re dating.”

Eren pressed a kiss to Jean’s cheek. “Very true.”

“You wanna keep going then? We’re almost there.”

“Sure, but maybe we could possibly make out some more first?” Eren asked, grinning at Jean.

That was all the signal Jean needed to lean down and kiss Eren again.

Eren smiled into the kiss and reached up to run his fingers through Jean’s dyed hair.

Jean nipped Eren’s lower lip, before moving his tongue back into the shorter boy’s mouth.

Eren let out a soft moan and moved his hands lower, running them up and down Jean’s back.

Jean arched his back under the touch, pressing the two of them even closer together, tugging lightly at Eren’s hair.

Eren pulled away tugging at Jean’s shirt, wanting him to take it off, but still a bit nervous about it.

“We’re still in public.” Jean reminded him. “If you want to go back to my place though . . .”

“Oh yeah, I guess I forgot,” Eren said, looking flustered. “I mean, you wanted to get that tattoo right?”

“You kinda distracted me.” Jean said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “You never did show me the design you wanted me to get.”

“Oh yeah!” Eren reached into his backpack to get his notebook. He turned to the page the design was on and showed Jean. The design was sort of like a mandala, with all the different shapes connecting together. “Do you like it? It’s fine if you don’t; it’s probably not even that good.” Eren said, looking down and playing with his skirt.

Jean looked at the drawing consideringly before grinning. “I like it. It’ll look great as a tattoo.” He declared.

“I’m glad you like it,” Eren said, smiling up at Jean before lacing their fingers together. “Shall we go?”

Jean leaned down and pecked Eren on the cheek before nodding and starting to lead the way.

“How long do you think it will take to get the tattoo done? I want time to finish homework and time to possibly do other stuff with you, I mean if y-you want to.” Eren told Jean as he blushed.

Jean smirked at him. “I’m always down for ‘other stuff’ with you. I’m not sure, maybe an hour or two. You could probably do homework while you wait though.”

“That works for me. Should I tell my mom that I’ll be sleeping over then? For some odd reason she loves you. I think it’s because without you, I probably wouldn’t have started talking to people at school.”

“What do you mean for some reason? I’m great! Of course she loves me.” Jean protested.

“Sure you are, babe,” Eren said, blushing when he realized he called Jean ‘babe’.

“Why must you damage my ego like this?” Jean let his head drop dramatically.

Eren laughed at Jean’s dramaticness. “Come on let’s keep walking, it’s right up ahead,” Eren said, giving Jean a grin.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I go there more than you.” He said with a laugh before continuing on his way.

Eren followed him to the shop and through the door. “I’m allowed to go back with you right?”

Jean shrugged. “Yeah, don’t see why not. Other people bring people with them for moral support or whatever all the time.”

Eren nodded at Jean then waited as he talked to the man at the front desk. Eren glanced around at all the pictures of art plastered on the walls and the different people that were there. He turned towards where Jean was and saw one, heavily tattooed girl, checking Jean out. Eren looked down, suddenly feeling insecure about himself.

“Hey babe, he needs to see your drawing to know how much it’s gonna cost.” Jean called to Eren, not even noticing the girl looking at him, or the look of surprise on her face when he called Eren babe.

Eren smiled at the nickname and got up to join Jean at the desk. “Here you go,” Eren said to the guy at the desk, handing over his drawing.

“This is pretty good. Better than half the stuff that people have me tattoo on them just ‘cause their boyfriend or girlfriend drew it.” The guy said looking it over before giving Jean a price that he nodded in agreement to.

Eren reached down to squeeze Jean’s hand and grinned at him. “Should we head to the back now?”

“Nah, we wait here for them to have an opening. This is the waiting area. They’ll let us know.” Jean said, leading him over to the chairs.

“Should be just a few more minutes.” The guy at the desk called over to them.

Eren rested his head on Jean’s shoulder. “I never thought that skipping school could turn out this great.”

“I could have told you that it’s great. I  _ have  _ told you that it’s great.” Jean answered with a laugh.

“It still isn’t good, but you were kind of right. Good thing I didn’t have Ackerman today or he would have killed me.”

“He’d have killed you anyway. He doesn’t like you. Or anyone.”

“True, but he especially hates me. I get that people at school hate me because of what I wear, but he just truly doesn’t like me. Doesn’t matter though, I have Mikasa, Armin, and of course the gorgeous guy sitting next to me,” Eren said, smiling at Jean.

Jean grinned at him. “This is usually the point in time where I’d offer to fight someone for you for not liking you, but I’d die if I fought Mr. Akerman.”

“Yea, I wouldn’t suggest you to do that. I heard from someone that he used to be in the military. Plus he is just a very angry person in general, so him being more angry than usual is terrifying. One time he thought I cheated on a test and I still have nightmares about his reaction.”

“One time I did cheat on a test, and I swear my life is  _ still  _ flashing before my eyes in terror.” Jean replied.

Eren chucked, then noticed the guy signaling to them that the artist was ready to tattoo Jean. “Ready to get your tattoo done?” Eren asked, smiling knowing that his own drawing was going to be on Jean’s body.

“Yep!” Jean stood and pulled Eren up with him before walking towards the back.

Eren took a seat next to the chair that the tattoo artist had Jean sit in. “You excited, babe?” Eren grinned up at Jean.

Jean nodded as the artist sat down next to him and asked for Eren’s sketch.

Eren handed his drawing over to the artist. “I’m going to start on homework now if that’s ok with you?”

“Go for it. Watching tattoos isn’t overly exciting. It’s the end result that’s the fun part.” Jean answered, pulling off his shirt to expose his shoulder and pointing at where he wanted the tattoo.

Eren pulled out his homework, only to see a shirtless Jean when he looked up. Eren stared at his boyfriend for a solid fifteen seconds, before blushing and looking back down at his work.

“Or maybe it is exciting.” Jean teased when he saw Eren finally look away.

Eren blushed, still not looking up. “Shut up and go get your tattoo done.”

Jean didn’t even flinch when the needle started on his shoulder. “I am doing that.”

Eren looked up to see that Jean was already getting his tattoo done. “Does that seriously not hurt?”

“I’d shrug, but that would really fuck shit up.” Jean replied. “I’ve been doing this for a while. It stops hurting eventually.”

Eren nodded as he continued to do his homework.

About two hours later, Jean was done with his tattoo, and turned to Eren before the artist could bandage it up to show him. “What do you think?”

Eren looked up from his now finished homework at Jean’s tattoo. His mouth gaped open a bit at seeing his own sketch on Jean’s skin. The artist had done an incredible job engraving his art into Jean. “I love it!” Eren said, smiling up at Jean.

Jean grinned and nodded, letting the artist bandage his shoulder before putting his shirt back on. “Me too. Thanks for suggesting it.” He said, leaning forward and pecking Eren on the cheek.

Eren blushed and intertwined their fingers. “You ready to go back to your house?”

“Yeah, just let me pay upfront.” He answered, getting up and walking with Eren. He handed money to the guy at the front desk and then walked out the door.

Eren started walking alongside Jean towards the direction of his house. “Your mom isn’t home right?” Eren asked, blushing.

“Nah, she’s at work. We’ve got the place to ourselves.” Jean told him.

Eren grinned and squeezed Jean’s hand. “Let’s make sure we use that fact to our advantage,” Eren responded, smirking at Jean. He wasn’t used to all of this flirting, but he liked it.

“Don’t worry. We will.” He pressed another kiss to Eren’s cheek before speeding up his pace to get them to his house sooner.

Eren laughed at Jean speeding up. “You only live like a block away, you don’t need to run babe. You should probably save that energy for other activities,” Eren told him, wiggling his eyebrows jokingling.

“I don’t go to gym, but I’ve still got plenty of stamina. Don’t worry.” Jean assured him.

“I guess I’ll have to test that theory.” Eren laughed as he walked up Jean’s driveway, pressing in the garage code that Jean had told him way back at the beginning of the year.

Jean kissed along Eren’s jaw line as he put in the garage code, waiting not so patiently for it to open enough for them to go inside.

Once the garage door opened, Eren grabbed Jean’s hand and dragged him inside. The moment the garage door closed behind them, Eren grabbed Jean by his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Jean was a bit surprised by Eren starting the sudden kiss, but rolled with it, wrapping his arms around the other and parting his lips for him, pressing him up against the door.

Eren reached up to run his fingers through Jean’s hair and kissed back harder, running his tongue across Jean’s bottom lip.

Jean let his tongue meet Eren’s, tossing his flowercrown aside to tangle his fingers in Eren’s hair.

“Mhmm babe.” Eren pulled back, flustered. “Can we take this to your room?”

“Yeah, just-” He grabbed Eren’s thighs and lifted him to get him to wrap his legs around his waist before starting to walk towards his room, placing kisses all over Eren’s face as he did so.  

Eren held onto Jean, blushing at each kiss placed on his face. This continued until they made it to Jean’s room. Eren let himself be laid down onto the bed, looking up at Jean with love in his eyes.

Jean pulled his shirt off before leaning down to reconnect their lips, reaching his hand up Eren’s shirt.

Eren ran his nails down Jean’s bareback and let Jean take off his shirt. After his shirt was tossed aside, he pulled Jean down into a hard kiss, grinding against Jean slightly.

Jean gasped at the friction, nipping Eren’s lower lip before reaching under his skirt to palm at his crotch.  

Eren let out a moan and grinded harder into Jean’s palm, biting his lip. “Fuck Jean, that feels amazing.”

“It’ll feel more amazing when I actually fuck you.” He whispered in Eren’s ear.

Eren let out a soft moan at those words. “Take off my skirt Jean, please,” Eren said, as he ran his hand through Jean’s hair.

Jean nodded and pulled down Eren’s skirt and panties at the same time, openly staring at his cock for a moment before moving down and licking up it.

Eren let out a moan and gripped onto Jean’s hair harder.

Jean looked up at Eren through his lashes. “Want me to fuck you or suck you off?”

“I just want to feel you inside of me. I’ve wanted that feeling for such a long time now, please. I need you to fuck me Jean.”

Jean nodded and reached into his bedside table for lube and a condom. He got his fingers slick before slowly moving one inside of Eren.

Eren took in a breath, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. He trusted Jean with his life, but he was still new to this. He tensed up around Jean’s finger and took some breaths in and out, not wanting to ruin things by worrying for no good reason.

“You okay?” Jean asked, looking down at him with concern.

“Yah I’m fine, just got nervous or something, keep going,” Eren said, trying not to seem weak and ruin everything.

“You sure? We can stop if you’re nervous.”

“I don’t want to stop. I really want this, I do. I guess I just got nervous or something. I really want to continue. I-I really love you Jean, a lot. This moment is really special to me and I don’t want to ruin it. I want you inside of me and to have that physical connection with you. Let me take some breaths and I’ll be fine.”

Jean nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. “Just let me know when to start moving again.”

Eren took a few deep breaths. “Can you kiss me as you start? Your kisses tend to make me feel calmer..”

Jean nodded, leaning down and kissing Eren, starting to move his finger again as he did, and adding a second one when he thought Eren was ready.

Eren relaxed into the kiss and let Jean prepare him. When Jean added a second finger, Eren let out a small moan against Jean’s lips.

“You’re doing good, babe.” Jean mumbled against Eren’s lips, moving his free hand down to start slowly stroking Eren’s cock.

Throwing his head back, Eren let out an even louder moan at the feeling of Jean’s hand on his cock.

Jean slipped in a third finger and started kissing Eren’s neck, biting down to leave a mark where his neck and shoulder met.

“F-fuck, Jean,” Eren moaned out. “I think I’m ready..”

“You sure?” Jean asked, pulling his fingers out and looking down at Eren questioningly.

Eren nodded. “I’m ready for you, Jean.” Eren said with a small smile, holding onto Jean’s hand.

Jean nodded and shifted to line himself up with Eren before slowly sliding inside of him.

Eren took in a sharp breath in. He didn’t realize how big Jean really was. He let himself get used to the feeling before nodding his head. “Y-you can move.”

Jean made himself move slowly so that Eren could get used to the feeling, closing his eyes and letting out a small sound of pleasure.

Eren let out a moan and gripped the sheets. “J-Jean- fuck, Jean you feel so good inside me.”

“Can I go faster?” Jean asked.

Eren nodded his head, unable to form words at the moment.

Jean started moving harder and faster, moaning Eren’s name as he did so.

Eren moaned out Jean’s name, and pulled him down into a rough kiss.

Jean eagerly kissed back, tangling his fingers in Eren’s hair as he continued to thrust into him.  

Eren ran his nails down Jean’s back. “Shit Jean, I’m not going to last much longer like this.”

Jean arched his back against Eren’s nails. “Me either.”

Eren threw his head back. “Fuck I love you so much,” he breathed out.

“I love you too.” Jean mumbled against Eren’s lips as he pulled him into another kiss.

“J-Jean I’m almost there,” Eren moaned out.

“Come for me.” Jean whispered in his ear.

With that, Eren was gone. He cried out Jean’s name as he came all over his stomach.

After a few more thrust Jean came too, and collapsed on top of Eren.

After Eren regained his breath he turned to Jean and pecked him on the lips. "That was incredible," Eren said, smiling.

Jean nodded in agreement, rolling over a bit so that he was laying next to Eren instead of on top of him. “It really was.” He agreed, a smile spreading across his face.

"I love you so much," Eren said, nuzzling into Jean.

“I love you too.” Jean replied, wrapping his arms around Eren and placing a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
